The invention relates to a funfair ride.
Such funfair rides are already broadly known. On them, the passenger reception (receptacle) is assigned to the end of the cantilever arm, which can be rotatingly driven in an approximately vertical plane, in such a way that the said reception can be moved in a manner substantially corresponding to the circular path of the cantilever. As a result, only a very limited impression of movement can be conveyed to the passengers.